


A Model Boyfriend

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Keith didn't know what he was signing up for when he agreed to model for a figure drawing class. Luckily, he's not alone. The other guy he's modeling with has done this before, and he has a really nice smile.





	A Model Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith commission for the lovely [gitwrecked](http://gitwrecked.tumblr.com). We had such a fun talk about college Shiro and Keith meeting as models for a figure drawing class. Some tooth-rotting fluff ensued. Hope you enjoy!!

“It’s fucking cold in here.”

Shiro’s eyes flickered over to the model next to him, unable to stop himself from smirking, however briefly. “Yup. This is the worst part.”

“You mean besides the whole naked thing?”

Shiro had goosebumps on his skin, and he would have sworn that the vent was precisely aimed to blow on them both. The other student — Keith was his name — trembled slightly, but he managed to hold his position, stoically battling the chill out of sheer stubbornness. He had been placed in a ‘Thinker’ pose, spine bent, bony hips jutting out, black hair a wild mess over bare shoulders. Shiro couldn’t help but notice that, instead of looking deep in thought, Keith looked more like he was sulking. It was their second session together and the first time they’d actually said anything to each other beyond introductions.

Shiro shrugged carefully. “It’s not really so bad once you get used to it. They want to pass the class, not get a free show.”

Keith snorted. “Done this before?”

“Couple times, yeah. Got asked last semester.”

“Brave.”

“It’s a few extra bucks to contribute to broke college life.”

“You can say that again.”

“You’ll get breaks,” Shiro told him. He hadn’t known what to expect the first time he’d walked into the classroom. He assumed he was going to get put somewhere and left there until the class was over. He was glad to be wrong.

“Is that why she marked the floor and the stool?”

“Yup. You’ll have an x-shaped dent in your ass from the tape.”

“Good to know.” The soft grunt that came from Keith almost sounded like a laugh.

Shiro noted he was still trying very hard to keep still. “You’re doing fine, by the way. A natural.”

“Yeah, okay,” he huffed. “Sit here and look broody, got it.”

Shiro liked him already.

~*~

“A guy this time, huh?” Matt said, glancing up from his homework with a raised eyebrow.

Shiro sat across from him, chin in his palm. He’d stopped working on his paper a long time ago, thinking back to the figure drawing class. “Yeah. His name’s Keith. Mechanic track.”

“I know that look on your face, Shirogane. You think he’s hot.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, but he knew better than to deny it. “Matt, I’m not gonna say that figure drawing models need to be really attractive, but something about him caught the professor’s attention. I’m pretty sure this guy didn’t just walk into her classroom and offer to sit naked in front of strangers on his own.”

Matt laughed. “Okay, I guess that’s fair. But I give you til the end of the semester before you’re smitten. You  _ do  _ have a type, after all.”

Takashi Shirogane did indeed have a type.

~*~

The last figure drawing class of the semester came up quickly. Shiro was honestly disappointed about it. He didn’t want to think about this possibly being the last time he would see Keith. He had no idea if his companion was going to ever do this again, or if freezing his skin off naked in front of twenty-or-so art students turned out to really not be worth what he got in return. Shiro would probably come back to do it again, but it wouldn’t be the same. He went to the back of the classroom, where Keith had already arrived and was shrugging out of his jacket. He dumped his messenger bag unceremoniously to the floor and did the same.

“This is it,” Keith said by way of greeting. “You ready?”

No, absolutely not. “Ready as I ever am,” Shiro laughed. “The last one is usually a challenging one, so who knows what we’ll get…or how low they’ll turn the air.”

Keith let out a long-suffering sigh. Shiro suspected, after the sessions they’d spent together, that Keith resented the cold even more than being naked in front of a bunch of strangers. It was something of a shared grumble between them, the temperature of the room almost always what started the conversations they’d had throughout the semester. They were stripped and perching onto the platform a few minutes before the drawing students arrived, and the invitation to come have coffee with him after remained completely unspoken on Shiro’s tongue. He left it there, not wanting to end this with Keith thinking he was a creep for asking him out after five sessions of sitting naked with him. He was thankful for the distraction of the students filing.

“Casual intimacy is the theme of the day, folks,” the professor spoke up, when most of the class was in attendance. “This is your fifth and final live model figure drawing session. I’ve invited Takashi and Keith back for your last class.”

A murmur went through the rows of students. A few of them clapped.

“Guess they like us,” Shiro said under his breath.

“Guess so.”

“Please take a few moments to get your materials together, and we’ll begin.”

Shiro shifted his attention to the instructor to wait for her direction. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a dark smudge across one side of Keith’s face. He smiled to himself, wondering if Keith had just come from the garage. He nudged his partner in the side. “Wipe your cheek,” he whispered.

“Shit.” Keith’s hand shot up to clean the oil off, but he was abruptly stopped by the professor, waving to get his attention.

“Leave it, that will help. Takashi, turn a little to the left for me, yes, right here. Keith, lean in, and don’t touch that smudge.” She motioned for Keith to push his stool closer, then bent to mark the floor for them. .

Shiro held his breath as he was very suddenly so close into Keith’s personal space, he was pretty sure Keith would probably feel his pulse getting faster. The professor placed her hand against her own cheek as if she were going to wipe something off, and Shiro got the hint really quick.He propped his knee up to rest his elbow on it and leaned in as if he would take care of the smudge for Keith. He almost wished he hadn’t drawn attention to it. Now it was much too late to do anything about this. He swallowed slowly so that it wouldn’t sound like a nervous gulp. Perched on their stools, their knees slotted between one another to have enough room, one of Keith’s thighs pressed right up against the inside of Shiro’s. This was it, this was how he would die, and he supposed it would be a really great way to go.

“All right, make some minor comfort adjustments,” the professor told them after she’d left a few more marks for their placement, then stepped back. “You look wonderful, so serene.”

“Fuck me,” Keith hissed, making no move to pull back in the pose at all, but squirming a little on the stool so that he wouldn’t lock up his back for the next twenty minutes.

Shiro wordlessly echoed the sentiment, but it wasn’t his back he worried about locking up. Matt would never let him live this down.

~*~

The session stretched on against the backdrop of scritching lead on paper. This was the first time Shiro didn’t even notice the chill in the room, in fact, he was far from cold. His skin felt hot, and he really hoped he wasn’t actually flushed. He couldn’t meet Keith’s eyes, but he had to keep his gaze somewhere on his face. He settled for the sharp curve of his nose, sometimes flickering over to the smudge he was frozen in the action of wiping or Keith’s thin lips. Breathing had to be a controlled activity, because the way his heart was racing felt unnatural. Every time they stopped for a break, he stretched, told himself to calm down and failed at it. He would have sworn that each time they took up their positions again, he and Keith were closer. Maybe Shiro was just overreacting.

“Doin’ okay?” Keith finally asked.

That put the nail in Shiro’s coffin of avoidant stoicism. He shifted his focus up just enough to meet Keith’s eyes. He was further doomed when the corners of his mouth turned upward practically against his will. “I’m good,” he said, and even though it sounded strained, it was actually true. He would sit this close to Keith for hours more if he could.

“Seem more tense than usual.”

“I just…” How  _ was _ he supposed to talk his way out of this one. Keith was way too damn perceptive. “You’re good too, right?”

That looked like a tiny smirk on Keith’s face. “Fine. It’s not as cold in here today.”

The floor did not come through for Shiro and swallow him up, so he fumbled a hushed. “Yeah.” He dropped his gaze again and regretted watching Keith’s mouth wrap around his name.

“Shiro?”

“Yeah, Keith?”

“You wanna… there’s this, um, coffee shop on the other side of campus. You probably knew that, but…did you want to go there after this?”

Shiro’s jaw hung slack for a moment before he realized he wasn’t supposed to be modeling as a fish out of water. His forehead leaned ever so slightly more against Keith’s. He hadn’t thought for a moment Keith would want to, much less ask him. Maybe this wouldn’t be the last time they ever saw one another. He hoped. His gape became a fond smile.

“I’d really like that.”

One of the artists in the front row made a soft noise in the back of her throat and sketched more earnestly. If Shiro wasn’t flushed before, he most certainly was now. A quick glance at Keith’s cheeks proved to him that he, at least, wasn’t alone. The rest of the class became so much easier, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Now Shiro felt every bit as pleased with the idea of staying like this until the end as he was with his eagerness to be done and sitting with Keith for coffee. They would be allowed to move however they wanted, then. They’d be able to laugh and shake their heads and maybe by the end of it, Shiro could hold his hand.

What a pretty picture that would be.


End file.
